Flatter?
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Terima kasih pada Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, Generasi Keajaiban terpaksa menggombal Hyuuga Hinata di hari Valentine. Masalahnya, Hinata itu gebetan sahabat mereka./Untuk ulangtahun Kuroko dan hari Valentine yang sama-sama telat./highschool!AR-AU/KuroHina, GomHina, DaiSuki.


Bunyi _dribble_ bola basket menggema di _gymnasium indoor_ klub basket SMA Teiko. Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, namun seperti biasa para pemain _string_ SMA Teiko melakukan latihan pagi sebelum memulai pelajaran jam sembilan nanti. Hal yang dirasa sangat merepotkan, terutama bagi pemuda berambut ungu dan biru tua. Mereka 'kan sudah kelewat jago, mau latihan apa lagi? Selain itu masuk ke kelas dengan tubuh bau keringat—meski sudah mandi terlebih dahulu—adalah hal yang ingin keduanya hindari. Kalau bukan karena perintah kapten berambut merah mereka, Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsuhi pasti sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Sayangnya kapten mereka memiliki tendensi kuat menjadi psikopat. Jangankan menghilang, berani kabur selangkah saja, siap-siap _harakiri_ pakai gunting.

"Ya. Latihan cukup sampai di sini."

Bicara soal kapten, berdiri di pinggir kiri lapangan, ada Akashi Seijuuro dalam balutan kaos putih dan celana cokelat pendek, berkata sedikit terengah setelah sebelumnya bertepuk tangan. Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, seluruh anggota langsung menghentikan latihan mereka untuk kemudian duduk selonjor di dekat Akashi.

"Hah … oi, Akashi. Rasanya setelah Nijimura- _senpai_ pindah, kau semakin sok berkuasa saja." Aomine Daiki mengelap kulit _dim_ -nya dengan handuk dan meletakkan benda putih itu di kepalanya. "Apa-apaan latihan pagi ini? Menjijikan. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang."

" _Apa yang dia lakukan?!_ "

Anggota yang lain membatin ngeri. Ini masih pagi dan merusak _mood_ Akashi Seijuuro sama saja seperti membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

Benar saja. Aura gelap menguar di balik punggung sang kapten. Wajahnya marah—benar-benar marah. Genggamannya pada gunting semakin mengerat. Semua anggota—minus Aomine dan Akashi—sontak meneguk ludah.

"Daiki, setelah ini selesai ikut aku ke belakang sekolah. Ada _hal_ yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Akashi tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Sangat manis sampai membuat bulu kuduk yang lain meremang. Furihata bahkan sudah meringkuk di balik punggung Kagami.

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan saja."

Senyum Akashi luntur seketika. Aura gelap kembali menyelimutinya. "Kau _berani_ melawan perintahku?!"

" _Ma, ma_ , sudahlah Akashicchi." Kise Ryouta tersenyum senatural mungkin, berusaha melawan ketakutan ketika heterokrom Akashi menatapnya tajam. Di belakangnnya, anggota string wahid SMA Teiko menangis penuh haru, berteriak tanpa suara, 'Arigatou, _Kise!_ Ganbatte _!_ '. Berdehem sekali, ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang tanggal 14 Februari, ya ssu?"

Himuro Tatsuya—sebagai anggota paling peka kedua setelah Kise—menyahut pembelokkan arah pembicaraan si pirang dengan penuh semangat. "Aaah … _valentine ka_?"

" _Sou_ ssu!" Kise menjawab tak kalah semangatnya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya, memejamkan mata, dan berkata dengan nada dramatisir. "Hari yang dideklarasi sebagai hari kasih sayang. Di mana muda-mudi bertaut tangan penuh cinta dan—"

 _ **JDUAK!**_

Sebuah bola basket melayang, dengan jitu menghantam keras surai si pirang. Kise jatuh tertubruk.

"Apa-apaan gaya bicaramu itu?!" Aomine Daiki —sang pelaku—berkata dengan tiga siku-siku di dahinya. Dia mengendikkan bahu merinding. "Macam gigolo saja. _Kimochi warui_!"

" _Ittai_!" seru Kise seraya memegang tengkuknya, tempat bola tadi menciumnya. "Aominecchi _teme_! Tega sekali kau memukulku seperti itu ssu! Kalau aku geger otak bagaimana?!"

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu populasi orang bodoh bisa berkurang."

" _Hidoi_! Aominecchi _hidoi_ ssu!"

" _Urusai_!"

" _Demo, matte, yo_ …" Furihata Kouki meletakkan tangannya di ujung dagu, berujar pelan, "bukankah kalau hari valentine itu hari di mana cewek-cewek memberikan cokelat dan harus dibalas ketika White Day bulan berikutnya?"

Kagami Taiga mengangguk suram, membenarkan perkataan si mata kucing. "Aku tidak pernah suka hari ini," katanya seraya mengerucutkan bibir dengan tampang _uke_ sekali. Seandainya si cantik Mibuchi Reo atau Momoi Satsuki ada di sini, mereka pasti sudah berteriak kesenangan dan mengabadikan wajah Kagami ke kamera lalu memasang fotonya dalam skala besar di _madding_ sekolah. "Tatsuya selalu saja mendapat banyak cokelat sedangkan aku tidak pernah. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku juga 'kan pingin."

"Tapi aku selalu memberikan semua cokelatku padamu, Taiga," sahut Himuro, masih tersenyum tipis seperti biasa.

"Dan kurasa tahun ini kau tidak bisa lagi melakukannya." Kagami melirik Murasakibara sekilas lalu kembali merengut.

" _Are_? Kaga-chin cemburu padaku hmm~?"

Kagami tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memalingkan muka.

"Tapi hari ini juga hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang, nanodayo." Midorima menimpali. Lalu dia cepat-cepat melanjutkan sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Bukan berarti hari lain tidak tepat. Hanya saja karena ini hari kasih sayang, momentumnya terasa lebih pas. Dan bukan berarti aku peduli."

"YA ITU MAH KITA SEMUA JUGA TAHU KALIIII!" batin seluruh anggota Teiko, _sweatdrop_ mendengar ke- _tsundere_ -an Midorima.

"BHAHAHAK! _Sasuga_ Shin _-chan._ " Suara tawa cempreng berasal dari pemuda berambut hitam bermata _hawk-eye_. "Tak kusangka kau peduli juga pada hal seperti itu. Gara-gara keseringan baca majalah wanita, ya?"

" _URUSAI_ Takao!"

"BHAHAHAHA!"

"Shintarou, kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu. Mirip Sasuke saja." Safir Naruto melirik pada pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Yang dilirik balas menatap Naruto galak. " **Dobe**!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto tergelak keras, lalu melakukan tos dengan Takao.

"Tapi hari ini pasti akan buruk sekali ssu…" desah Kise pelan. Tubuhnya ia baringkan di lapangan basket Teiko dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan. _Topaz_ -nya menatap langit-langit tak fokus. "Tumpukkan surat cinta di loker, tas kepenuhan karena sekotak cokelat, dikejar-kejar sekumpulan cewek. Belum lagi disangka macam-macam karena membuat nangis mereka. Padahal cuma menolak perasaan …. _Mendokusai_ …" Di sebelahnya, Himuro dan Sasuke mengangguk sepakat. "Andai saja ada sesuatu yang membuat hari ini tidak terlalu buruk ssu…"

Akashi yang sedari tadi diam, tersentak pelan mendengar kalimat Kise. Otak sang pemuda sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sekaligus memikiran cara membalas dendam pada Aomine Daiki ( _seseorang yang berani menentangku harus merasakan azabku!_ ). Pelan-pelan, ia mencerna perkataan rekan-rekannya. Valentine. Kasih sayang. Cokelat. Perempuan. Perasaan ….

Akashi menyeringai.

Ah.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, aku punya perintah untuk kalian…" Walau hanya keempat budak—rekan—warna-warninya saja yang disebut, nyatanya perkataan Akashi sukses menarik seluruh pasang mata anggota basket Teiko. "Hari ini, kalian harus menggombal Hyuuga Hinata … di depan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Dan sembilan jenis suara spontan berteriak. "APA?!"

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing: GoMxHinata, KurokoxHinata, DaikixSatsuki**

 **Warning: AU, gombal gagal, OOC, reverse!harem, dll. Don't like? Silakan klik back.**

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, yang sadar kalau dirinya ikut berteriak (untung tidak menambahkan logat _nanodayo_ andalannya) memalingkan wajah dengan salah tingkah. Sembari menaikkan kacamatanya—berharap semoga tidak ada yang menyadari suaranya barusan (semoga, semoga. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti?), lantas membuka suara, "Oi, Akashi. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Iya ssu! Apa maksud Akashicchi?" Kise bertanya ulang, alisnya naik satu tanda bingung … dan sedikit marah. "Kita menggombal Hinatacchi? Dan di depan Kurokocchi? Kau tahu kan kalau—"

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kauinginkan, Ryouta," jawab Akashi kalem, "kaubilang kau sedang bosan, 'kan? Kenapa tidak kita adakan _game_ saja."

Tiga pasang mata mengutuk padanya.

" _Demo_ —"

Ckris. "Hm? Ada apa lagi?"

" _N-n-nande mo nai_ ," sahut Kise cepat seraya menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajah pucat.

"Bagus." Akashi mengalihkan wajah. Senyumnya yang semula psikopat berubah menjadi senyum menawan tapi licik. "Ah, ya. Satu lagi. Untuk memastikan kalian menggombal Hinata di depan Tetsuya, kalian juga harus melakukannya di depanku."

Hanya Murasakibara Atsushi yang masih tetap kalem mendengar permintaan—perintah—Akashi. " _Are_? Aka-chin, itu artinya…"

Akashi tersenyum tipis pada sang _center._ "Anak pintar. Kau cepat mengerti rupanya."

 _Kalian harus melakukannya di depan semua orang._

"Kalian harus menggombali Hinata seromantis mungkin—"

"Tidak mau." Aomine memotong cepat. Kembali ia meletakkan handuk di kepalanya. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Satsuki kalau aku merayu wanita lain?"

"Kalau masalah itu tenang saja. Akan kupastikan hubunganmu dengan Satsuki baik-baik saja—"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

" **Daiki.** "

Aomine mematung. Akhirnya ketidakpekaannya berhasil menangkap _killing intent_ Akashi. "…baiklah."

"Bagus." Akashi tersenyum. Dalam hati, Himuro, Kagami, Furihata, Takao, Naruto, serta Sasuke bersyukur tidak terlahir sebagai bagian _Kiseki no Sedai_. Memang, jago basket dan selalu disebut sebagai tim nomor satu di Jepang adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan, namun lain cerita jika sudah berhadapan dengan kapten psikopat mereka. "Kalian cukup melakukannya sekali saja. Waktunya sampai jam enam sore nanti. Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya…" Akashi mengangkat gunting. _Kiseki no Sedai_ berkeringat dingin. Naruto dan Furihata memanjatkan doa keselamatan. "…latihan akan kugandakan seratus kali lipat. Plus jadi budakku selama sebulan."

 **GLEK!**

" _R-RYOUKAI, CAPTAIN!_ "

.

.

.

"Ah, _minna_!"

Keluar dari ruang klub basket jam setengah Sembilan tepat, sudah rapi dan wangi seperti sebelum latihan. Terima kasih pada Akashi dan segala sifat perfeksionisnya. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, lima orang berambut warna-warni langsung disapa oleh manajer mereka, Momoi Satsuki, sang pemain bayangan, juga sahabat sang manajer, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Momocchi _ohayou_." Kise menyapa dengan senyum ceria.

" _Ohayou_ , Ki _-chan_ ," sapa Momoi balik. Lalu gadis itu menempatkan diri di samping Aomine dan sekejap langsung membuat keributan kecil.

" _Doumo_." Kali ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyapa. Untungnya pemuda itu berdiri di depan mereka, jadi ucapannya tidak mengejutkan seperti biasa. " _Gomen_ tidak ikut latihan pagi. Aku kesiangan."

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi, "sebagai gantinya, porsi latihan untuk sore nanti akan kugandakan."

Kuroko mengangguk lemas.

Kedelapan muda-mudi itu lalu berjalan beriringan ke kelas masing-masing. Dan, entah sadar atau tidak, permata masing-masing _Kiseki no Sedai_ melirik gadis anggun yang sedari tadi terdiam. Empat orang dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, rencana, serta penghancuran harga diri. Satu orang lain menatap penuh modus, satunya lagi dengan berbagai konspirasi kotor di kepalanya.

Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara saling tatap. Sesekali, percikan listrik atau desisan keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga. Seolah sedang berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Aomine yang melihatnya menghela napas. Sepertinya dia-lah tumbal pertama dari keisengan Akashi.

Mendadak pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat ketujuh rekannya ikut menghentikan langkah sambil menatap heran.

"Dai _-chan, doushite_ —"

Aomine tak mendengarkan. Ia mendekati Hinata dan menatap langsung matanya. Sang gadis langsung mundur selangkah.

" _Etto_ —"

"Hyuuga, aku suka kamu. Jadilah pacarku."

Kalimat itu diucap kelewat malas, tidak ada niat sama sekali. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Hinata mundur dengan wajah super merah. Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, bahkan Murasakibara memandangnya tak percaya. Akashi menyeringai tertarik. Sementara uap kemarahan sudah berkumpul di puncak kepala Satsuki.

"DAI _-CHAN NO BAAAKKAAA_!"

Satsuki dengan sigap menjewer telinganya, luar biasa kerasnya. Gadis berambut sakura itu menarik telinga Aomine sampai membuat pemiliknya meretih. Ia lirik Akashi dengan tatapan memohon. "Oi, Akashi, t-tolong…"

Akashi, entah kenapa menikmati wajah tersiksa Aomine. "Maaf, Daiki," katanya kalem, "kalau aku menahan kecemburuan wanita, yang ada malah terjadi perang dunia ke-3. Selain itu, aku menyuruhmu untuk menggombal, bukannya nembak."

Aomine memandangnya tak percaya. "Aka—" Kemudian terpotong saat jeweran Satsuki makin kuat. Pacar Aomine itu menariknya ke balik tembok, kemudian terdengar bunyi pukulan dan teriakan Aomine yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Akashi menatap ganteng rekan-rekannya. "Sudah. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka."

"Eh? _Daijoubu_ ssu ka?" tanya Kise khawatir. "Momocchi kelihatan marah sekali."

"Ya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja," sahut sang pemuda. "Perkataanku selalu benar, Ryouta. Jangan khawatir. Ayo terus jalan. Bel-nya akan berbunyi sebentar lagi."

Dipimpin Akashi, keenam-nya kembali berjalan. Meski dengan rasa cemas yang kentara.

Kuroko, yang berjalan paling belakang, hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. _Blue topaz_ -nya menatap Akashi curiga. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kaptennya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang, _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang biasanya makan siang di kantin, kini memilih ke atap. Alasannya tentu saja karena ajakan dari Satsuki serta Hinata. Awalnya empat pelangi memutuskan untuk menolak, dan diam-diam menjebak Hinata serta Kuroko supaya hanya mereka berdua saja yang makan di atap. Terkutuklah gunting keramat Akashi Seijuuro yang siap sedia. Di bawah ancaman pisau mata ganda, para _Kisedai_ numut tanpa berkutik.

 _Padahal 'kan dendam setan merah sudah terbalaskan_ , Kise, Murasakibara, dan Midorima membatin sebal. Berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tak menatap Akashi seolah dia adalah mahluk paling bebal.

Tiba di atap, lima pemuda pelangi dan satu bayangan mereka disambut oleh lambaian tangan Satsuki dan Hinata yang sedang menggelar tikar. Kise yang paling pertama menghampiri, menyapa dengan ceria seraya membantu gadis indigo menggelar tikar. Aomine memalingkan wajah, bersikap tak peduli padahal hatinya senang sekali.

Satsuki membuka satu kotak dari sepuluh kotak bento yang ada, berkata dengan nada ceria. " _Jaa, itadakimasu_ ~"

Cahaya dramatis keluar dari kotak berwarna hitam tersebut. Kisedai menahan napas. Manik mereka langsung melebar begitu tahu yang ada di dalamnya … adalah makanan normal.

"…Eh?"

"Momocchi, ternyata kemampuan masakmu berkembang pesat ya ssu." Kise tersenyum dengan nada kelewat lega.

Satsuki menggeleng dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. " _Emm_ … Hinata yang memasaknya—aku hanya melakukan sentuhan akhir."

Mendadak horror.

" _Sou desu ka…_ " Kise yang tidak ingin menghancurkan perasaan bahagia Momoi mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan potongan pertama. " _Jaa … i-itadakimasu…_ "

Terkunyah dengan sempurna, sebelum meluncur keras ke esofagus. Kisedai menunggu was-was, sembari berdoa keselamatan jiwa si pirang.

"UAAAHHH! ENAK ssu!" seru Kise dengan mata berbinar, sembari mengangkat sumpit tinggi-tinggi. "Ini seratus persen aman, _minnacch_ i!"

Semuanya menghela napas lega, sebelum saling berebut mengambil makanan sampai membuat kedua gadis yang ada di sana _sweatdrop_.

Midorima menatap Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara tanpa ekspresi. Masakan Hinata terlihat sangat enak di matanya, apalagi setelah latihan pagi tadi dirinya tidak sempat mengisi lagi perutnya. Sungguh, ia sangat kelaparan sekarang.

Tapi mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya nanti kalau seorang Midorima Shintarou berebut makanan seperti orang bodoh.

Manik hijau pemuda itu melirik ke arah Akashi. Enak sekali—mentang-mentang kapten, dia duluan yang mengambil makanan (setelah Kise sang uji coba tentunya) jadi dia tidak perlu berebut seperti yang lain. Atau Kuroko, dengan kemampuan _misdirection_ -nya. Bahkan Satsuki dan Hinata harus makan-makanan yang tak diperebutkan.

Tunggu dulu. Hinata…?

Kalau ia pikir, bukankah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk melakukan perintah Akashi?

Cuaca mendukung, keadaan mendukung, semuanya juga ada di sini. Yang paling penting sedang tidak ada Takao Kazunari.

Tapi…

Lagi, zambrud dibalik lensa itu melirik tanpa sadar ke arah target.

Hinata yang sadar ditatapi, menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. " _D-doushite_ , Shintarou _-kun_?"

Midorima buru-buru menunduk. "A-ah, _iie_ …" Tangan diletakkan di bawah mulut, pura-pura menampung batuk. Jantung pemuda itu berdebar keras. _Ini saatnya. Ini saatnya, Shintarou!_ "Hyuuga- _san_ , bisa kau menyuapiku?"

"Eh?" Bukan hanya Hinata yang terkejut, namun juga seluruh Kiseki no Sedai, bahkan Kise dan Aomine langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Kecuali Murasakibara yang hanya melirik tak peduli, sebelum kembali mengambil makanan dan menelannya cepat-cepat.

"E-eh … tapi kena…"

"Tanganku diperban…" Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Midorima memalingkan wajah. Kebohongannya palsu sekali. Tangannya 'kan memang selalu diperban. "Jadi … tolong…"

Di luar dugaannya, Hinata mengambil satu potong salmon dan menyuapkannya pada Midorima. "T-tolong bukan mulutmu, S-Shintarou _-kun_ …"

"Pfft!"

"Shh—jangan tertawa bod—khkhkh…"

"Kau sendiri tertawa!"

Dari sudut matanya yang dilapisi lensa kacamata, Midorima bisa melihat Aomine dan Kise yang cekikikan. Midorima berusaha menjaga wajahnya agar tetap netral. Daripada lagu Lengser Wengi menghantuinya nanti malam, Midorima memilih untuk membuang harga dirinya.

"Shintarou _-kun_?"

"Ah."

Sadar baru saja mengabaikan sang gadis, Midorima membuka mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan satu suapan dari Hinata masuk ke mulutnya. Sebagaimana orang normal, Shintarou mengunyah makanan itu 36 kali sebelum menelannya.

"Ekhm." Berdeham untuk meyakinkan diri sekaligus melancarkan menelan, Shintarou lalu mendekatkan diri ke arah Hinata dan menarik dagu gadis itu agar menatap permata hijau miliknya. Yang ditarik otomatis memasang wajah gugup, manik ungunya melirik kiri-kanan tak fokus. Rona merah merambati pipi dan hidungnya.

" _A-ano_ … S-Shintarou _-kun_ …"

Namun tanpa memedulikan protesan Hinata, Shintarou berujar dalam satu tarikan napas. "Terima kasih sudah menyuapiku. Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku di masa depan nanti."

...

...

Alih-alih tersipu, Hinata justru memandangnya bingung. "S-Shintarou _-kun_ … kau masih waras, 'kan?"

"…"

Krik.

"Pffftttt—BHAK! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA LAGI!"

Aomine Daiki adalah orang yang paling pertama tertawa kencang. Sang _Ace_ SMU Teiko itu bahkan sampai tertunduk dan memegangi perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jang—BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! APA KAU LIHAT EKSPRESINYA TADI ITU?! ADUH, TOLONG AKU MENANGIS!"

Kise Ryouta menyeka airmata di sudut matanya dengan telunjuk. Detik selanjutnya, ia ikut tertawa nista bersama Aomine.

Midorima menghela napas sebal. Memang tidak ada Takao di sini tapi bukan berarti harga dirinya akan ikut terselamatkan. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menekan batang kacamatanya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Midorima membentak sang _Power Forward_ dan _Small Forward_ yang langsung dibalas oleh tawa yang lebih keras. Cukup sudah!

"Akashi aku minta keadilanmu." Sang _Shooting Guard_ melirik sang kapten. "Kembalikan harga diriku yang sudah dua idiot ini injak-injak."

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Shintarou." Akashi menyahut dengan bibir tersenyum puas, sebelum _heterokrom_ -nya beralih pada Aomine dan Kise seraya mengeluarkan aura terseram yang ia punya. "Daiki, Ryouta, latihan kalian kugandakan dua puluh kai lipat. Dan kalau kalian tidak berhenti tertawa _sekarang_ juga, latihannya akan kugandakan seratus kali."

Aomine dan Kise spontan berhenti tertawa, menatap Akashi dengan keterkejutan di mata.

" _HIDOI_!"

.

.

.

Seusai jam makan siang adalah pelajaran _home economic_. Hinata berjalan riang melintasi koridor, bersama dengan 48 siswa-siswi lain yang juga mengikuti pelajaran yang sama. Dalam mata pelajaran ini kelas Hinata tidak belajar sendirian, tetapi digabung dengan kelas sebelah.

"Hinatacchi~!"

Tahu-tahu dari belakang seseorang menubruk dirinya dan melingkarkan tangan di sekitar lehernya. Hinata terkejut dan langsung menoleh —menemukan wajah Kise yang tersenyum padanya.

"R-Ryouta _-kun_ …, kau seharusnya tidak menubrukku s-seperti itu," tegur Hinata tidak suka, "selain itu hal ini akan membuat _fans-fans_ -mu cemburu."

"Ah … tidak apa-apa kaaann~" Alih-alih melepas, Kise justru semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Mereka juga tidak akan cemburu kok—tenang saja. Kise Ryouta itu 'kan satu untuk semua~!"

" _M-mou…_ " Jika sudah begini Hinata hanya bisa pasrah terus dirangkul sampai mereka masuk ke kelas.

"Tapi Kise _-kun_ , itu bukanlah hal yang sebaiknya kaulakukan kepada seorang gadis."

"GYAAA! KUROKOCCHI?!"

Entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba Kuroko berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Mata birunya, seperti biasa menatap datar. Entah emosi apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik jendela hati itu.

"T-Tetsuya _-kun_ … k-kau mengagetkanku." Respons Hinata tak jauh berbeda dari Kise. Ia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kiri, dari deru napasnya kelihatan sekali kalau ia sangat terkejut.

" _Doumo_ Hinata- _san_." Kuroko tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia menyapa Hinata dengan santai. Dan entah ilusi atau bukan lengkung tipis hadir di bibirnya.

 _Blue topaz_ Kuroko lalu beralih menatap Kise. Ekspresinya kembali dingin. "Kise _-kun_. Tanganmu."

"E-eh …"

Awalnya Kise enggan, namun menyadari kalau yang memintanya adalah _Kurokocchi_ , ia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Hinata. Pemuda itu mengedip pada Kuroko. "Kalau yang meminta Kurokocchi, apapun akan kulakukan."

Kuroko mengabaikannya. Ia lalu berdiri di sisi Hinata. "Hinata- _san_ , ayo kita duluan."

Kise langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Kurokocchi mengabaikanku? _Hidoi_!"

.

.

.

"Untuk tugas kali ini, saya ingin kalian melakukannya secara berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang."

Tepat setelah Kurenai - _sensei_ —alias sang guru _home economic_ —selesai berucap murid-murid langsung berbaur mencari kelompok. Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekelompok dengan Momoi Satsuki—mengingat kemampuan memasak gadis itu masih berkembang dan Hinata masih ingat betul ekspresi memohonnya ketika dia bilang dia ingin belajar masak—namun urung begitu Satsuki sudah sekelompok dengan dua orang lainnya.

Menahan diri supaya tidak kecewa—dan bingung karena ingin sekelompok dengan siapa—Hinata melirik sekitarnya. Hampir semua murid sudah mendapat kelompok, … kecuali dua orang di pojokan sana. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil seraya menghampiri Murasakibara Atsushi dan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Atsushi _-kun_ , Seijuuro _-kun_ , boleh aku sekelompok dengan kalian?"

Akashi yang pertama kali menoleh ke arahnya. _Ruby-gold_ -nya mengeriling, sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Ah. Tentu saja Hinata."

Hinata balas tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Di sebelahnya Murasakibara hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

Tugas mereka kali ini adalah membuat menu makanan lengkap, yang terdiri atas hidangan pembuka, hidangan utama, dan _dessert_. Tapi karena ini valentine, mereka juga harus membuat makanan yang terbuat dari cokelat. Resepnya ada di buku menu. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat menu yang dipilihkan Akashi dan Murasakibara. Dia mendapat tugas membuat menu utama dan resepnya tidak terlalu sulit. Dengan lihai gadis itu melakukan pekerjaannya. Memotong, mengiris kecil-kecil, menggoreng semuanya dilakukan seperti seorang professional. Hinata memang cukup bangga akan kemampuan memasaknya. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya—bahkan lebih cepat dari hidangan pembuka yang dilakukan Akashi dan _dessert_ yang dimasak Murasakibara.

"Sudah, Hinata? Cepat juga," puji Akashi. Lelaki itu memuji namun matanya tetap awas memperhatikan bahan di wajan.

"Y-ya … resep ini memang cukup mudah," sahut Hinata. "P-perlu kubantu Seijuuro _-kun_?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Menerima bantuan adalah salah satu hal yang tidak ia suka. "Tidak perlu," tolaknya sesopan mungkin. "Kau bantu saja Atsushi. Dibandingkan aku, sepertinya dia jauh lebih kesulitan."

Hinata mengangguk patuh, lalu mendekati Murasakibara di meja paling pojok.

"Atsushi _-kun_ , biar aku bantu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan _center_ tim basket SMU Teiko, Hinata mengambil adonan dari tangan Murasakibara. Pemuda setinggi dua meter itu mendengus pelan, namun tidak marah. Ia lalu mempersiapkan alat-alat lainnya untuk proses selanjutnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian _dessert_ yang mereka buat sudah jadi. Bersamaan dengan makanan pembuka yang dimasak Akashi—seandainya saja dia tidak sibuk memoles kanan-kiri. _Biar lebih sempurna_ , katanya.

"Bi-biar aku yang bawa." Hinata berkata ceria seraya membawa piring yang berisi _dessert._

"Mmmhh." Angguk pelan Murasakibara. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan memasak Hinata. ia pikir gadis itu hanya kebetulan bisa memasak. Siapa sangka justru sang gadis-lah yang lebih banyak mengerjakan.

Sembari memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menata piring, manik ungu Murasakibara melirik Akashi. Entah kekuatan batin macam apa yang Akashi punya, pemuda itu menatapnya balik. Ditambah dengan senyum miring andalannya, seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Murasakibara.

Sang pemuda ungu mengangguk lemas seraya mendekati Hinata.

"Nata-chin," panggilnya pelan, merebut sendok dan garpu dari gadis yang berbeda 40 cm darinya itu.

"I-iya?" Yang dipanggil langsung gugup. Firasatnya tidak enak.

Sementara tak jauh dari kelompok Hinata, Kise yang dari tadi memperhatikan tiga orang itu—kelompok mereka sudah selesai membuat makanan, omong-omong—langsung menyenggol Kuroko yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Psstt Kurokocchi, lihat deh mereka. Lucu ya~"

Kuroko yang merasa terganggu karena kegiatannya yang sedang menata ulang makanan menoleh sambil menatap kesal—meski wajahnya datar. "Diamlah Kise _-kun_ , aku sedang—" Namun perkataannya terputus ketika ia mengikuti arah _aureoline_ Kise dan mendapati Hinata yang berdiri gugup serta Murasakibara yang menatap gadis itu datar.

Murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Hinata. Gadis itu spontan mundur. "A-Atsushi _-kun_ …!"

"Nata-chin, kau kelihatan sangat lezat." Suara _bass_ pemuda itu terdengar tepat di daun telinganya. Wajah Hinata merah padam. Murasakibara memiringkan bibirnya—seperti hendak mengecup daun telinga sang gadis. "Tapi…"

Dekat.

Dekat.

Semakin mendekat…

"…masih lebih enak kue-nyan~" Detik selanjutnya ia mengambil kue yang dipegang Hinata.

"E-eh? A-aah?" Gadis itu bingung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Permata lavendernya lantas melebar menyadari sesuatu. "Atsushi _-kun_ , k-kau tidak boleh memakan makanan prakarya tanpa ijin!"

"Eh? Biarkan sajalah Nata-chin, cuma satu ini kan~"

Kuroko menatap tajam kedua orang itu.

Di sampingnya, Kise mengedip pada Akashi. Sementara sang pemuda merah tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa tim basket SMA Teiko mengadakan latihan. Bunyi _dribble_ bola basket, decitan sepatu para pemain serta bunyi ring yang dihantam bola sudah menjadi rutinitas. Setelah latihan, Akashi mengadakan mini _game_. Tim yang bertanding saat ini adalah Tim Aomine-Himuro-Sasuke melawan Tim Kise-Kuroko-Kagami. Seperti biasa kemenangan diraih oleh Aomine.

"Fuaahh!" Kise mendudukkan diri di bangku terdekat. Rasanya lelah sekali kalau ia harus melawan pemuda biru tersebut. Meski begitu, tak dipungkiri ia dibanjiri rasa senang ketika melawan pemain andalan mereka itu. Yah, meskipun ia tetap kalah sih.

" _O-otsukare_ , R-Ryouta _-kun_." Tiba-tiba handuk putih dan sebotol air mineral terjulur di hadapannya.

" _Are_? Oh, Hinatacchi," kata Kise seraya mengambil dua benda yang dibawa Hinata itu. " _Sankyuu na_." Ia tersenyum setampan mungkin.

" _Un_." Hinata mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Jangan hanya berdiri dong ssu. Duduk sini," tawar Kise seraya menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Eh? _Hai…_ " sahut Hinata. ia kemudian duduk di samping Kise sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas paha. Wajah tertunduk dan sikap badan kaku. Kentara sekali ia gugup.

Untungnya, Kise adalah orang yang mampu mencairkan suasana. "Mana Momocchi?"

"Um … S-Satsuki _-chan_ bersama Daiki _-kun_."

" _Sou_ ka…" Kise mengangguk sembari mengelap wajah serta lehernya dengan handuk. "Pasti berat ya memiliki sahabat yang sudah punya pacar."

Di luar dugaan Hinata justru menggeleng. "T-tidak juga. Kurasa Satsuki _-chan_ hanya sedang m-menikmati hubungannya dengan D-Daiki _-kun_. Selama ini mungkin di-dia tidak sadar dia selalu kelihatan bahagia di-di samping Daiki _-kun_."

Kise melirik sejenak pasangan itu. "Hm. Benar juga, ya."

Tertangkap dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kuroko sedang duduk seraya memandang mereka tajam. Kise mengalihkan pandang pura-pura tak menyadari. Kurva manis terukir di bibirnya. Dengan senang hati ia akan menjalankan perintah Akashi.

"Tapi kurasa tidak masalah 'kan?" seru Kise tiba-tiba seraya merentangkan badan. Hinata menatapnya bingung. "Maksudku, meskipun seluruh temanmu meninggalkanku, selama ada aku yang selalu menyayangimu di sisimu, semua akan baik-baik saja…" kedip sekali, "…'kan?"

"H-heh?"

Rona kepiting rebus menjalar hingga telinga. Buru-buru Hinata mengalihkan mata.

"A-apaan s-sih?"

"Hahahahaha jangan gugup gitu dong, kau malah kelihatan tambah manis, Sayang~!"

"R-Ryouta _-kun_ , he-hentikan…"

"Kalau aku berhenti, aku akan kehilangan wajah cantikmu~"

" _M-mou…_ " Hinata menatapnya cemberut. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan gombalan sang model. Namun di mata Kise wajah Hinata yang memerah malah membuatnya kelihatan makin imut.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa. "Jangan ngambek dong, aku 'kan hanya berkata jujur kalau ada _megami-sama_ yang duduk di sampingku~!"

" _Da-dakara_ … hentikan Ryouta _-kun_."

"Hahahaha, _hai, hai_ —eh?"

 _BUAK!_

Tiba-tiba bola basket mengenai kepalanya.

Kise jatuh tertubruk.

"R-Ryouta _-kun_!" seru Hinata panik. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Adududuh … apa-apaan itu?!" protes Kise sembari memegang keningnya yang menjadi sasaran jitu bola oranye. Ia mendelik ke lapangan … hanya untuk mendapati Kuroko yang menatapnya tajam. Dari postur serta asap tipis yang bertebaran di tangannya kelihatannya pemuda _phantom_ itu yang baru saja melayangkan ignite pass padanya.

"Kurokocch—"

"Mini game kedua akan segera dimulai, Kise _-kun_." Kuroko berkata datar. "Cepat ke lapangan."

"Heh? Serius?!" pekik pemuda itu tak percaya. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil memasang ekspresi seolah ia akan pergi ke medan perang. "Hime-sama, aku pergi dulu. Aku pasti akan kembali kepada—"

 _DHAK!_

Kali ini sepatu yang mencium keningnya.

"IYA, IYA! SABAR WOY!"

Kise berteriak seraya memasuki lapangan. Dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum sendiri.

 _Secemburu itukah, Kurokocchi?_

.

.

.

Jam setengah enam, ketujuh siswa-siswi keluar dari lapangan indoor klub basket. Niatnya sebelum pulang mereka ingin mampir ke warung ramen—sekalian mencari bahan untuk tugas prakarya Hinata dan Satsuki besok. Namun, seperti biasa Akashi menjadi orang yang paling tidak bisa diajak ke mana-mana.

"Akashicchi sekali-kali mainlah bersama kami," ajak Kise muram, "kau belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama kami, 'kan?"

"Aku berterima kasih kau mengajakku, Ryouta," sahut Akashi kalem, "tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku ada les biola setelah ini."

"Heh … kau benar-benar sibuk ya, Akashi _-kun_ ," komentar Momoi.

"Begitulah. Karena aku adalah penerus perusahaan di masa depan nanti, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Hmmpphhh. Ya sudah deh." Kise berkata tanpa semangat. Pasalnya ia sebal. Bahkan ketika hari Minggu pun, Akashi tidak bisa diajak keluar. Latihan dengan Nyonya dari Eropa, alasannya.

"Ya, karena itu pula, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang, apalagi mencari kekasih…"

"Keh. Kau jones ya Akashi."

"SSSSHHHHH!" Midorima dan Kise kompak menghentikan tindakan bodoh Aomine.

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi sekarang."

Akashi mendekat ke arah Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Hinata langsung melepaskan tangannya namun hal itu dihalangi Akashi.

"Karena aku sudah punya calonnya di sini."

"AKASH?!"

"AKASHICCHI?!"

"A-apa sih ini? A-apa maksudnya ini, S-Seijuuro _-kun_?" tanya Hinata bingung. Rasanya seharian ini Generasi Keajaiban kompak mengerjainya. Dan ia benar-benar sudah lelah.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan apalagi bantahan." Heterokrom Akashi berkilat dingin. Ia serius atas apa yang dikatakannya. "Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, kau adalah milik Akashi Seijuuro."

"H-ha-ha-ha?!" Hinata memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Apa Akashi baru saja melamarnya? Tapi selama ini 'kan mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Mungkinkah otak pemuda ini sudah bergeser? Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Akashicchi hentikan. Kau sudah keterlaluan." Kise menggenggam tanga Hinata, berniat menariknya. Akashi langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu.

"Jangan menghalangiku Ryouta." Akashi memelototinya tajam. Kise langsung mundur. "Atau … perlukah aku membuktikan keseriusanku?"

Belum sempat ada yang berbicara, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Sang gadis pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ada meteor jatuh menimpa mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sepuluh senti. Hinata bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu.

Pejamannya makin kuat.

 _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan, maafkan Hinata ya. Hinata tahu Hinata banyak kekurangan…_

Lima sentimeter. Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur.

 _Kami-sama … ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh orang yang tidak aku cin—_

"Cukup Akashicchi. Lepaskan Hinata- _san_ sekarang juga."

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menepuk bahu Akashi keras. Sang pemuda langsung menjauhkan diri dari Hinata. Sang gadis indigo langsung menghela napas lega—ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi menahan napas. Lututnya digerayangi tremor. Jika lengan Akashi tidak menahannya, ia yakin ia sudah ambruk sekarang.

Ekspresi Kuroko sangat masam. Bola mata yang biasanya datar kini menampakkan eksperinya—alis berkerut dan bibir melengkung. Raut benci, tidak suka, wajah psikopat dan segala emosi negatif yang bersatu padu.

Ia benar-benar marah.

"Apa Tetsuya? Kau mau menghentikanku?"

Salut untuk kegigihan Akashi. Di saat Generasi Keajaiban yang lain meringkuk saking kaget dan takutnya, Akashi setia menatap rekan bayangannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia tidak kelihatan gentar sama sekali.

"Ya," jawab Tetsuya. "Tindakanmu sudah diluar batas, Akashi _-kun_."

"Diluar batas?" Alis Akashi terangkat. "Apanya yang diluar batas? Aku hanya bermesraan dengan **calon istriku** saja."

Kuroko menggertakkan gigi.

"Atau apa? Kau ada masalah?"

"Ya. **Aku punya masalah dengan itu**."

Kuroko menatap dua bola mata beda warna Akashi. Tatapan yang lurus, mendalam dan menatantang. Tidak terpancar rasa takut sama sekali.

"Maaf Akashi _-kun_. Kau tidak bisa menikahinya. Sebab Hinata _-san_ adalah pacarku."

"EEHHHHH?!"

Satsuki menganga kaget. Murasakibara berhenti makan. Kise senyum-senyum sendiri, diam-diam mengedip _good job_ pada Kuroko. Kacamata Midorima retak. Aomine mendadak putih.

Oke, lebay.

"Karena itu, berhenti mengganggunya Akashi _-kun_."

Secara monopolis Kuroko menarik lengan Hinata menjauhi rekan-rekan setimnya. Hinta mengaduh kesakitan, namun Kuroko mengabaikannya. Ke mana saja. Asal jauh dari kumpulan mahluk pelangi ini.

"Hinata _-chan_!" Momoi Satsuki panik. Ia buru-buru mengejar kedua orang itu namun tangan Akashi mencegahnya. Ia berbalik kesal. Hampir saja ia membentak pemuda itu. "Akashi _-kun_ , tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan kejar mereka Satsuki," perintah Akashi seraya melepaskan genggamannya. Satsuki menatapnya bingung. "Aku hanya bercanda."

 _Fuchsia_ Satsuki menatapnya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya seharian ini. Sikap mereka tidak normal.

"Sebenarnya…"

Akashi menceritakan semuanya.

Satsuki mengangguk paham, setengah tertawa. Akashi senang juga. Kalau soal beginian, perempuan gampang diajak kerja sama.

"Kau ini. Kau seharusnya mengatakannya dari awal."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya _-kun_! Lepas! Tanganku sakit…!"

Lirihan Hinata tidak digubris sang pemuda.

Kuroko membawanya ke belakang sekolah. Seratus persen murid sudah pulang—menyisakan mereka berdua. Hinata menggigit bibir, takut sendiri. Kuroko terlihat seperti pemuda baik-baik, tapi itu tidak menjamin ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan asusila padanya. Isi hati orang siapa yang tahu.

Lebih dari itu … perkataan Kuroko yang tadi…

"Tetsuya _-kun_ … apa ma-maksud semua ini…?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab; ia masih mengatur deru napasnya. Ia memang payah. Padahal ia yang menyeret Hinata tapi malah dirinya yang kelelahan.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" jawabnya dengan nada datar. "Kalau aku menyukaimu."

"H-h-h-heeehhh?"

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Kali ini bukan merah seperti ketika digoda oleh para Generasi Keajaiban. Ia memerah karena malu, terkejut, tidak menyangka…

Sebab ia sendiri juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Karena itu, aku mohon, jauhilah Akashi _-kun_."

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia masih tidak percaya.

"K-kau … cemburu?"

"Sangat." Kuroko menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Hinata mematung. Dipeluk seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Jantungnya masih bertalu-talu dan wajahnya memanas, tetapi terasa sangat menyenangkan. Hinata juga beruntung tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh berbeda sehingga ia bisa mencium aroma shampoo pemuda itu. Vanilla. Wangi lagi.

"Jadilah milikku, Hinata _-san_."

Hinata yakin kakinya masih memijak bumi, tapi ia merasa melayang ke angkasa. Ada sayap yang membuatnya mengudara. Dan seolah ia merasakan bunga-bunga bertaburan dari langit.

Ia balas memeluk pemuda itu, erat.

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Aha.**

 **Ahahaha.**

 **AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—ekhm, maaf. Cuma kesenengan. Entah udah berapa lama saya ga nulis sepanjang ini dan nulis dengan gaya begini. Terkutuklah siapapun yang menciptakan writter's block!**

 **Dibuat dengan tujuan awal iseng menistakan Kisedai, sekaligus pengen bikin karya buat KuroHina (cuz I love them soooo muuuuccchh). Anyway SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN KUROKO TETSUYA! Maaf telat ngucapin. Duh makin ganteng, makin hot, jadi kakak kelas yang baik ya~ :)**

 **Thanks for reading ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashicchi," panggil Kise pelan. Kakinya menghentak tanah tak sabar. Tangannya terlipat sebal. Pasalnya sudah satu jam mereka berdiri tanpa melakukan hal yang jelas. "Mau sampai kapan kita di sini—dan juga apa sih yang sedang kaulakukan?!"

Akashi masih duduk tenang seraya memejamkan mata. Tangan diletakkan di ujung lutut, ibu jari dan telunjuk membentuk lingkaran.

Persis seperti orang bertapa.

"Diamlah Ryouta. Aku sedang melihat pemandangan yang menarik. Fu. Fu. Fu."

Suara tawa pemuda itu kaku dan tidak normal. Kise merinding mendengarnya.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah dijemput ya ssu?"

"Ban mobilku bocor. Supirku sedang ke bengkel sekarang."

 _BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAHU HAL ITU?!_

"Bisa dong, aku gitu loh—ekhm. Aku punya mata batin, Ryouta."

 _JADI BEGITU CARANYA MEMATA-MATAI KAMI. SEBENTAR! APA DIA BARU SAJA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU?!_

"Iya. Sekarang diam."

Kise _facepalm_.

"Teman-teman, ayo pulang sekarang." Ajaknya pada keempat rekannya, tak peduli lagi kalau besok ia harus meregang nyawa.

 **[tamat beneran]**


End file.
